


Star Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Peter never joined the ravagers and tried to get away from them no matter what, how can she live a life fleeing from a galaxy-wide group of mercenaries?





	1. Peter Quill

**Author's Note:**

> This work is kinda inspired by Star-Queen, but I didn't realize it was kinda inspired by it until I reread the first chapter, soooo here's the...shout out? To TheBetterAngelsOfOurNature's Star-Queen series.
> 
> Also, this is published thanks to MarvelGirl1991 because I was debating if I should post it or not and she convinced me to. So thank you goddess of Marvel!

"Do you have what I asked for?"

A pink slightly fish looking ravager asked into the vents, a pale hand then reaches out from the vent to hand the ravager a pair of earbuds.

"Thanks, I thought I lost them forever. Here's your payment."

The fish guy passes an alien fruit to the vent.

"No problem, tell me if you need me to do any more jobs."

The person in the vent says for the first time, they have a soft, smooth voice.

The lid to the vent is then replaced and the vent person disappears in a whirl of strawberry blonde hair.

The blue ravager captain watches the exchange through the ships security cameras.

"That son of a bitch."

* * *

Pippi 'Peter' Quill was a _very_ good thief, she was also a very good mercenary. She almost chuckled at the irony,  she was a mercenary _for mercenaries_.

It was too funny.

She sat down in her little out cove of the vents. The vents were a _very_ good hiding spot because unless the ravagers thought the air was smelling weird-or any other problem with the air-they never came to check on them, she had a nest of stolen blankets, clothes, and pillows and it was a corner of the vents near the heating system, so she never had to worry.

The fruit the fish guy gave her was a rarity, she was a thief, but she knew they would realize there was someone stealing their fruit if she got a fruit everyday, plus fruit couldn't be stored. Food bars? Sure! But fruit would rot, and rot would tell the ravagers they needed to clean the vents.

As she was taking a second bite of fruit she heard a knock on the vent, then an other. Time for work.

She wiped her mouth of the juice and crawled down to the (creatively named) job vent.

As she peered through the bars she saw blue. _Oh hell no._

* * *

Yondu was surprised how easy the rat was to lure out, then again being a stowaway _and_ having to work for food it wasn't to surprising.

Green gray eyes stared at him through the vent, then disappeared before he could get them out.

They knew why he was there.

That made things a hell of a lot harder.

* * *

 

She had survived for six years on this ship, and she sure as hell wasn't getting caught.

Simple answer to her problems, get off of the ship at the next planet.

Problem, the pain in her head had been getting worse, instead of being like a head ache it was starting to feel like nails dragging along her skull and she wasn't near fit enough to defend herself, after living in the vents for years and being sick she was in no condition to run.

The choice was simple, if she went out onto a planet it could easily be her death, slowly from starvation or quickly from any number of things. At least on the ravager ship she had a shot at survival. But she should still prepare.

She moved her base between the pipes, it might not be as comfortable but if it meant that when they looked for her in the vents she wouldn't be there it was worth it.

She needed to get off at the next planet that wasn't full of whores and villains, preferably one that was somewhat like home, like Earth.

She knew she was sick, but in three ways, one was the head aches, the other was loneliness and the third was home sick.

* * *

Yondu Udonta had a plan this time, they would set off a (mostly) harmless gas in the vents and turn on the ships alarms to scare the rat out of the vents.

The alarms went off and all the ravagers put on their masks, just in case.

On the comms Geff said she came out on the south side of the ship, when the crew got there though, they were all shocked.

A pale, sickly kinda skinny girl stood covering her mouth with a part of her dress.

The girl fainted.

_Just fucking fantastic._

* * *

She woke up in a white room, well, not exactly a _room_ as an empty space.

Then a painting started to appear, the white slowly started to gain color. Like if you were to spill juice and drop a towel on it and watch the color spread in slow motion.

The painting was picture, a photograph of cells, thousands upon thousand of cells blending together to make a garden like image.

Underneath appeared a golden plaque that started to gain black streaks.

_Cancer_

It said she had fucking cancer.

Way to rain on a girls parade.

 


	2. Pippi Orotia

When she woke up she was in an other white room, what was with space and white rooms?

There was a nurse next to her, she had really pretty brown hair.

"Okay, so we got that nasty tumor out of your head, but we can't let you leave until someone pays for your surgery and board, okay sweetie?"

Not like she had anywhere to go.

"Okay, my ame's Pippi, wat's yours?"

Agh, she couldn't pronounce words right yet, she must still be on some of the sedative from the surgery.

The pretty haired nurse smiled at her, she had a really pretty smile.

"My name's Aurora, it's nice to meet you, Pippi."

Being called Pippi again was _so weird._ Only her teachers ever called her Pippi, and her mom had named her after her favorite book character.

"Can I ave ome paints?

Okay, so she wasn't _to_ sedated, that was god news.

"Of course sweetie! Do you want me to get you some paper too?"

She shook her head, for what she had planned she didn't _need_ paper.

 

The nurse came back with a rainbow of colors, time to work.

 

First she painted a swirling line of brown with other smaller lines spinning away from it.

Then she painted twisting green lines around the top of it, it started to form a tree.

Adding swirls of color around it made the wall look like a sunset.

Thourghly exhausted she fell asleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

Aurora entered Pippi's room.

The girl was out cold, all the better considering what she was about to do.

Though she'd never experienced it herself she imagined having your organs taken out to pay for your surgery was not a pleasant experience.

She briefly saw color at the edge of her vision.

The girl had painted the wall and made it a mural.

It was absolutely beautiful.

She could not hurt something that could create such beauty.

Time to find the blue oaf who brought the child here and make  _him_ pay for the girls treatment.

* * *

 

Yondu was pleased with his master plan.

The girl was a stowaway, and it wasn't their responsibility to pay for her.

It was easy to get the nurse to agree, apparently she cared more about money than her patience health.

He had _not_ suspected the nurse to come back up to him and demand payment, she got a gun to her head.

* * *

Aurora realized too late that she'd made a bad decision.

_This is all for that sweet little girl who drew herself a wonderful world._

She felt the shock go through her as she fell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

When she came to the blue oaf was in front of her.

"I'll offer you a deal, you take care of the kid and I'll pay for the girl's surgery."

_She wasn't dead_

"Why do you want to get rid of her?"

She was sweet, any aquitance could see that.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

You avoided the question.

"Deal."

* * *

 

Aurora walked into Pippi's room to see the girl was standing on her bed painting the celling. The girls head was half shaved due to the surgery.

"You're free to leave, someone's paid your fee."

The girl doesn't move towards the door so she takes it as her que.

"Do you not have anywhere to go?"

Pippi nods, poor thing. She probably would have taken her in even without the deal.

"Do you want to stay with me until we can find you a home?"

Pippi smiles.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Home sweet home, it's small but we shouldn't need to much space."

Aurora's home is a cramped one bedroom apartment with one brick wall and the rest painted yellow.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here."

She didn't know what to do if she hadn't.

"Your fee will be painting the walls, they're a bit bland right now, don't cha think?"

She smiled, this was starting out much better than the mercenary work.

* * *

Yondu walked into the girl's hospital room to make sure the nurse held up her end of the deal.

As promised the room was empty.

As he turned around he saw it, a gorgeous painting of a tree in the sunset. He admired it for a minute before turning around and leaving.

* * *

 

Wow.

"This is good, like I'd-pay-money-for-this good."

Who knew a teenager could be such a good artist.

"Do ya think I could sell it!"

For a sixteen years old she acted so young.

"Definitely. I can see it now, Pippi Orotia, galaxy famous artist."

They both smile and appreciate the painting in silence.

* * *

 

Yondu had a job, a successful artist was hosting a gallery in their home town and he planned to rob it. Then he saw the picture of the artist.

It was the nurse and the girl.

Time to pay the Orotias a visit.

* * *

Life was good, it was the day before her art gallery, Mom had officially adopted her about a week ago and she had a new comic book to read.

When she was walking home from the comic book store she practically skipped. 

They could move out of their tiny apartment if they wanted to. But it felt like home, so half of the spare money went to her college fund and the other too mom's retirement.

She walked into the apartment to stop and stare.

In front of her was the blue Man, pointing an arrow at her mom's throat.

"I saw that you're making good money, now, hand over some of that money before you lose your pretty little voice."

Give him the money Mom, just give it up, please.

Mom laughs.

"I haven't made a single unit since we last talked, every last unit was raised by the girl you wanted so badly to get rid of."

Don't say that, mom. You're making him mad.

"Is that so?"

A sharp whistle echoes off the walls.

There's blood spreading on the floor.

Lots and lots of blood.

"Come with me, girl."

She runs, she runs passed the man and out the open window.

She lands on a roof, good thing she's good at falling.

She needs to get away from him, he took her from one mother, now he took one from her. I've got to get away.

Eventually her feet start to burn and vision starts to go dark, she has to stop.

The weight of what just happened falls on her and she cries, she cries while a spaceship lands behind her. She cries when she's dragged up on to the ship, in the middle of the night she finally run out of tears and all that comes out is shaking gasps and hiccups.

"Good night...Mom."


	3. Oxygen Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravagers meet Pippi, Pippi, meet ravagers. Ass kicking ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to MarvelGirl1991, and anyone else who left a comment or kudos (they make my year).

Yondu walked towards the girl's cell, she was going to work for him no matter how many men got bitten or scratched by her.

When he got to the cell and started to open the cell door the girl shot out. They never told him she was this quick.

"You! You took them from me! You asshole!"

The girl fucking _bit him._

Hurting his crew was fine, but hurting a captain, that had to be punished. He whistled, commanding his arrow to go through the girl's thigh.

She dodged, the kid _fucking dodged._

Before he could be even more pissed she kneed him in the balls.

_Fucking shit this kid was good._

She grabbed the knife from off his belt while he was curled up groaning.

"You're a whole new level of stupid, ya know that right?"

* * *

They wanted her to draw for them, fat chance.

She drew for her moms, she drew entire universes for them, she never drew anything for anyone else, and she never drew anything less than a whole new universe.

So after beating the blue bastard she returned to her cell until night. She knew there was a vent in each cell, she had lived there for 6 years.

When night fell she climbed into the vent and set off on her mission.

First she needed to grab a space suit.

Next was to get the air levels just low enough to keep the crew passed out while she worked.

In the morning they were in for a surprise.

* * *

Yondu Udonta woke up to a scratchy feeling at his chest, he opened his eyes to see that he was tied to his crew in the bridge.

"As you should probably know by now, you killed my mother and took me away from my first one, so, I should probably kill all of you."

The kid didn't have the guts.

"But, seeing as I need to, ya know, _live_ somewhere. You will drop me off at Xandar..."

A series of hell no and fuck that arose from the ravagers.

"...Or I could take a space suit, lock you all in one room and remove all the air from the ship, you pick."

_That little shit._

* * *

"Nova Prime, there's a ravager ship entering our atmosphere, they say they're here to drop off someone, and they have a hostage."

"Let them in, but get all personnel we can spare to surround them."

'Yes Ma'am."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Pippi was able to kick Yondu's ass was because she had the speed advantage and Aurora suspected something like this might happen so she trained Pippi in advance, if you want to see a Aurora Pippi bonding moment ('cause I kinda killed Aurora off) then say so in the comments. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Survival Skills of a Teenager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to MarvelGirl1991 and anyone else who left a comment or kudos. Enjoy!

"Okay, you'll want to aim a little higher, aim at the stomach, the heart is to small an area and usually well protected but the stomach is almost always a weak spot."

She moved the girl's blaster up so it was aimed at the top edge of the stomach.

"Mom, why do I need to learn this?"

How do you explain to a kid that mercenaries may try to kill her?

"Because there's some really bad people out there and I want you to be able to protect yourself."

Yeah, that sounds more reasonable.

"Okay!"

Never grow up, stay here and safe forever.

"How about we try again?"

 Please survive, my little star princess.


	5. An Xandrian Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got two ideas for the next chapter, first is flying lessons from Aurora, the second is how Pippi became a citizen of Xander. Comment which you want! (I'll probably do both but at different times, so comment on which you want first or if you want both at the same time.)

Xandar looked worse than the pictures.

There was a thin veil of pollution around it and although this wasn't unexpected it was still depressing.

She made sure to pay attention to the controls as she entered the atmosphere, with any luck she would be rid of the ravagers and get to keep the ship.

As she entered the lower atmosphere two Nova guards started flanking her and moving her towards a courtyard.

As they neared the courtyard she could make out a figure in the middle of it.

When they'd landed she saw the figure was Nova Prime.

This was serious.

"Are you who the ravagers said they were to deliver?"

So  _that's_ what they said.

"Yes, I wish to become a citizen of Xandar."

Here's hoping this works.

"Due to your unorthodox arrival you'll need to go through a longer process than usual but you should be able to become a citizen. Come with me."

This might just work out for me.

* * *

"It will take about month but you are now a citizen of Xandar, congratulations."

 Thank goodness that's over.


	6. Drivers ED For Aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep on saying that I won't post until I get some comments, but I post more for me than anyone else so....eh. I'm defiantly not a green lantern. Dedicated to MarvelGirl1991 and everyone else who's left a kudos or comment, but mainly MarvelGirl1991 (I pick favorites, I admit it, although I think your all amazing!)

"Alright, you'll want to disengage the emergency hover gear, that's this."

Aurora points to a gray lever at the edge of the ships controls.

"Then you'll want to change the setting from landed to flying."

She points at a control joystick that has a L, a H, and an F.

"What does the H mean?"

The L and the F were obvious but the H was a mystery.

"H stands for hover."

Aurora said, rolling her eyes like the question was the most idiotic she'd ever heard.

"Okay, I know how to do the rest, I push accelerate and use the hover ball thing to steer, right?"

Aurora looked shocked at her "vast" expanse of knowledge. _Stop looking so surprised, you traitor! I know_ some _things._

"Yeah, that should work. Lets try it, slow and easy."

She rolled her eyes, she was _so_ ready to just get on with this.

She disengaged the emergency hover gear (Now named Gerbil 'cause emergency hover gear was waaayyyy to long) changed the gear to fly...and led footed the acceleration.

"Slow the fuck down!!!"

If you've ever experienced your guts being torn out by a meteor then stuffed back in only to repeat the process you've gone flying on a spaceship flow by a led footed teenager, if not...if you have kids don't teach them how to drive.

She abruptly stopped causing them both to nearly fly out the front window.

"That. Is. The. Last. Time. I. Let. You. Anywhere NEAR this ship. You're grounded until the Terran's contact a planet outside of their galaxy."

Aurora looked like she was trying not to bite someones head off, yikes...

"Just one more time, it just got the best of me, I swear!"

Aurora gathered her hair back into a bun.

"If you do that again I wi-FUCK!"

She had hit accelerate again.

"That's it! I'm taking away your paints now!"

Worth it.


	7. Penny Orotia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Quill has a new life on Xandar, how will the ravagers screw this life up for her?
> 
> Now with paragraphs! Because I realized that it could kinda be really, really short and that's no fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is dedicated to MarvelGirl1991 (she's awesome) and anyone else who commented or left a kudos for this work!
> 
> This work is semi-inspired by Star-Queen by TheBetterAngelsOfOurNature I've been reading their story for several months now (everyone thought I was crazy when I was laughing and smiling at nothing at all, they just don't understand obsessions) so I have taken some ideas from them and not realized it, I think a grand total of...one? Any who, check them out 'cause their story is awesome!
> 
> The reason why I wrote the paragraph above is because I honestly didn't mean to use their ideas, but it happened and there's now enough people who like this work that they should know before they find out them selves, 'cause that would end badly.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! I must now leave to be, blah, 'productive'.

She had gotten a job and apartment. All it took was to tell the Nova Corp that on Terra a kid could move out when they were 16 and could get a full time job at age 13. Did this mean she wasn't going to go to school? Of course not! Apparently needing an education to succeed wasn't just a Terran thing. She had found a bookshop on her first day on world. It wasn't a coincidence the English and Spanish were commonly spoken on Terra, they were two of the galaxy's official languages.

She managed to find some textbooks from 3rd-11th grade in English, so she'd need to do some studying, but the plus side of being stuck on a space ship most of your life is that you learn a _lot_ of science and math, plus the job she got was a babysitter for an Xandrian girl, it lasted from 7:00am to 6:00pm. She suspected that they took the senic rout to and from work but it paid 50 units per hour so who was she to complain?

First day of work, don't screw up, only be semi-focused on your textbook when she's taking a nap in case there's an emergency, and ask for emergency phone numbers. Also, bring some art supplies (kid safe). Deep breathe, knock and step away from the door.

"Hi! You must be Penny! I'm J'lorin, call me Jay." She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you! Is there anything i should know, emergency numbers, any allergies, anywhere she shouldn't go?". "Yes actually, for the emergency number call this office at the nova corp..." He looked around, grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and scribbled a number on it. "She's allergic to dairy products, and she can go anywhere in the house except for the master bedroom. Any more questions?" She could probably figure out the layout of the place quick enough. "Does she like art, and should you tell me her name or should she?" Jay smiled. "You'll get along just fine." Didn't answer her question but the dude was already walking out the door to his space ship.

She opened the door to see a little pink girl staring at her from behind a corner. "Hel-Opf!" The girl had run up and jumped on top of her. "Aren't you a excited little space dragon, what's your name?" The girl smiles at her through the bangs of her pixie cut blonde hair."My names Andromeda! What's yours?". "That's a very pretty name, Andromeda. My name's Penny, do you like to draw?" Andromeda nods vigorously. She picks up the girl from off her chest and moves over towards the turquoise backpack full of art supplies that she brought. "How about we draw together."

* * *

After a long day of making sandwiches, drawing, and watching a kids TV show it's time for her to leave. When she leaves she tells Jay that she had a really great time and would be happy to continue to watch Andromeda.

At her tiny apartment (because those are apparently the only ones you can buy cheap) she hangs up the two drawings, one's of a galaxy, the other is of two people pointing at constellations. She has a life again.

* * *

"Whah are you doing?"The blonde girl asks while staying firmly secured on her leg, the little spider monkey.

"I'm making a special lunch for thanksgiving which will burn if you hang onto me, shoo." Andro gives her a pleading stare, no, bad girl, that face should be classified as a deadly weapon, stop it. "What's hanksgivin?" The little girl had lost a tooth recently so she couldn't say her t's quite right, it was honestly absolutely adorable.

"Thanksgiving is a tradition from where I'm from where we have a feast in celebration of us coming to our home and...kicking out the native people." How do you explain to a toddler that your race killed pretty much an entire race of people? "Where _are_ you from? You've never thold me." Yep, not being able to say t's correctly was one of the most adorable things a toddler could do, totally unfair advantage.

"I'm from Missouri, I'll have to see if I can take you there some time."  The toddler detaches from her leg,  _finally_. Then walks into the living room and comes back with a map of the galaxy.

"Can you show me where you're from?" How can anyone say no to that face? Seriously, is it psychically possible? Totally unfair genetic advantage. "Okay, give me the map." Setting the stuffing down, she takes the map and sits on the kitchen floor with Andro on her lap. She looks at the holographic map and the zooms in on the far left of the Milky Way galaxy, she quickly finds her solar system and zooms in on Earth.

"See this? This is the planet I'm from, and here..." she drags her fingers apart so it zooms in on the United States. "...this is the country I'm from, and..." she zooms in on Kansas by accident, before moving it over to Missouri. "...this is the state I'm from, people say that when the divided Kansas from Missouri the Missouri got all the trees. I really need to go back there some time."

"Why does ih sound like misery?" Why was this kid so damn cute? "Because, where I'm from, people are awful at naming things, we ran out of names centuries ago so we have to use our own or make up names for things, so there's a lot of things named after people, like Kansas is named after a tribe of people _." Please tell me that made sense to you, I need to get back to cooking and I can't with you on my lap being adorable._ "Weird...."

She nuzzles her head into Andro's hair, "Weird indeed, my little star, now up, I've got a feast to cook." _Weird indeed._

* * *

It was a normal fall day in Missouri, the sun was shining, it was a bit cold and the leaves were coating the ground like a blanket. One strange thing was a little girl walking along the side of the road, the little girl was pinker than normal, but it was probably just the cold.

"Hey, kid, where are your parents?" No little girl should be this far away from town by themselves. "I'm gething my friend a gifh for hanksgivin! She said she was from Misery and she missed it so I hought I could get her somehing nice!" The little girl said. "Isn't that just the sweetest thing, do you need a ride into town, sweetheart?" The little girl nodded vigorously, the whole situation probably seemed creepy, but it was a little kid without a coat and it was cold out! What was a decent person supposed to do in that instant?

The ride took about a half hour and the kid had been changing the radio station the whole way, it was very annoying. "Well, we're here. What did you want to get your friend?" The girl puts a finger up to her lips and makes a shushing sound "It's a surprise, I can't tell anyone." She shook her head, what a weird kid. "I'll be around town, but this is a pretty tight community so if you need anything I'm sure people would be happy to help you." She started to turn around before the girl waved and thanked her. "No problem, it's just a decent thing to do." What a weird kid.

* * *

She looked around, no one had what she was looking for, she walked into a old store with an old Terran at the counter. "Excuse me, do you have anyhing tha would be a good gifth?" Something about her words sounded weird but she could figure out what it was. The old Terran just smiled. "I think I have a few things, come with me." The old Terran led her towards the back of the store where she picked up  vase with a strange...feather? Eye? In it and then picked up a little toy doll with brown hair wearing a yellow dress and hat. "We have lovely peacock feathers and dolls, those are popular gifts." She smiled, showing off her holey smile. "Thank you, I'll thake hose!" The old Terran walked back over to the counter with the feather and doll. "That will be $11.94 dear." She had planned for this, so she had asked the nice Terran who had given her a ride if she could have some change, this planet didn't have units for some reason. She handed the Terran the green slip of paper the driver had handed her earlier. "Oh, honey...this is only ten dollars. I'm sorry but you'll need to put something back." She debated her choices carefully, Penny's apartment wasn't really decorated and she'd never seen her play with any toys so that led to one choice.

"I'd like the feather and vase, please." She walked out of the shop and towards the spaceship she'd 'borrowed' from the her driveway with her package in hand. She hoped Penny would like it.


	8. A Timeline of Sorts

Since I realized that a _lot_ has happened in a few chapters I decided to give you an overview of the timeline of things.

 

Peter being abducted by ravagers: 8 years old

Peter's life in the vents ends: 14 years old

Pippi moves in with Aurora: 14 and 1/4 years old

Aurora dies: 16 years old

Penny meets Andromeda: 16 and 1/2

 

So, now you know the timeline and I can post a (mostly useless) chapter! Eveyone's happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! :)


End file.
